nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mordenkainen's disjunction
Spell focus Does a spell focus increase the DC of this sort of spells? -- 19 April 2006 *No it does not GhostNWN Monks I have been told that Monk SR is not affected by Mordenkainen's disjunction. Is this correct? --Chizbo 27 April 2006 *I heard that 1.66 broke that, yes. GhostNWN 13:42, 27 April 2006 (PDT) Stacking Does the SR reduction stack if disjunction is cast multiple times or if cast with other spells such as Spell Breach? -- 11 April 2007 Party friendly? Is the area effect version of this spell party-friendly? Can I cast it while enemies and friendlies are mixed together without jamming my buddies? Chamalscuro 22:30, 28 September 2008 (UTC) *The area of effect version affects all creatures in the area, including your party. --The Krit 01:00, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Order of operations To clarify the order (as according to the toolkit script) x0i0spells.nss *First the dispelling of buffs occurs (one dispel per creature if cast on an area; all buffs get a dispel check if cast on a single target). *Second the breaching occurs (two buff breach per creature if cast on an area; 6 buff breach if cast on a single target) *Next the SR reduction takes place *Finally the AoE dispelling takes place: AoE dispelling occurs as follows: *First the spell cast is assigned a value **Lesser Dispel = 25 **Dispel Magic = 50 **Greater Dispelling = 75 **Mordenkainen's Disjunction = 100 *To that value is added the dispeller's caster level for that spell + his/her corresponding ability modifier *Then from that total is subtracted (20 + 2 times (the original caster of the AoE's corresponding ability modifier)) *If the dispeller is an NPC 30 is added to this total *If the dispeller is the original caster of the AoE the total value is changed to 100 *Finally a random number from 0 to 99 is created and if that number is less than the total value then the AoE is dispelled. Of note the dispelling of buffs on creatures when cast on an area only applies to the one best buff, not the two best buffs as it did previously. WhiZard 20:03, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :That's not the correct order. When cast on a single target (and for each creature affected by the area of effect version), the order is :#Breach. :#Spell resistance decrease applied. :#Dispel buffs. (Even though this effect is created before the earlier steps, it is not applied until after.) :When not cast on a single target, this spell effects creatures, placeables, and areas of effect in the order they are found. Areas of effect are not saved for last. --The Krit 04:11, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Ally friendly? If cast on group of creatures (enemies and allies) will it strip magical effects from enemies only, or allies will be affected too? Alias aka Party 07:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) *The area of effect version affects all creatures in the area, including your allies. --The Krit 23:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) List of undispellables The dispel article mentions that feats cannot be dispelled, and this article references that for details about dispelling. The various "shape" articles mention that they cannot be dispelled. Isn't mentioning the various shifter shapes in this article unnecessary and contributing to information overload? --The Krit 01:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) * Considering that a listing of standard extraordinary and supernatural effects is likely to be incomplete (for example, rage is missing from the current list) or meaninglessly long, and that this info is available elsewhere, I'm going to remove this note. --The Krit 15:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Mord Breach Duration? Is Mord's breach duration the same as the other breach spells (10 rounds)? TIA to clear this up.--Iconclast (talk) 07:53, April 19, 2016 (UTC) * Yep, ten rounds. That code is shared by all breaches. (Also, see the second note.) --The Krit (talk) 00:59, April 20, 2016 (UTC)